1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of optical systems and, more particularly, to rectification of a discrepancy in zoom factor among the optical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been developed for rectifying an error between two variable magnification imaging lenses.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-130646, the position of an image pickup apparatus is detected, and misalignment correction control is performed with reference to image pickup condition correction data such that image pickup conditions are optimized.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-111610, drive control is performed based on outputs from zoom encoders such that the magnifications of left and right lenses are always equal.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-162991, a magnification error between left and right lenses is stored for each of predetermined positions, and the magnifications are controlled by an electronic zoom to be constant.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-307352, a pair of pieces of image data is geometrically transformed, and discrepancies such as a horizontal discrepancy, a vertical discrepancy, a rotational discrepancy, and a discrepancy in magnification are adjusted by the image transformation. The amounts of discrepancy are used in an affine transformation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-124991 discloses a stereoscopic image pickup apparatus which uses one image pickup element and causes reflection and separation by front lens groups. A lens group closest to a subject of rear lens groups is used for focusing. Variable magnification lenses are located closer to the image pickup element than the lens group. The stereoscopic image pickup apparatus has lens groups for compensating for a tracking lens shift caused by a change of magnification.
Other conventional techniques related to the present application include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-324113, 2008-3501, and 2002-116366.